


Queenie Likes Punks

by my99centdreams



Category: Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my99centdreams/pseuds/my99centdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire kind of wants this to last, skipping school with John Bender to see horror movies and share smokes, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queenie Likes Punks

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

Claire thinks it’s kind of weird how it all began when she skipped school to go shopping with her friends and now here she is skipping school (detention isn’t that bad) to hang out with John Bender, weird in a wow-Brian’s-actually-kind-of-funny way not a wow-Allison-really- _is_ -a-fucking-basket-case way. She took her mom’s car this morning without any problems due to her obsession of getting black out drunk in Aruba or some other island stocked full of fruity drinks and eager to please staff. The car used to smell like expensive perfume, like the kind Claire wears, takeout Italian from her mom’s favorite restaurant, and if Claire leans in really close to the seats she can smell cigarette smoke. She digs around in her bag, tosses last week’s crumpled notes and lipsticks that are more like red and pink nubs onto the backseat, and lets out a triumphant “yes!” when she finds the cigarette she hoarded like some kind of packrat the last time she and John hung out. Her mom keeps a pink transparent lighter stored in the middle console so she’s ready to go when she puts the car in drive, cigarette poised gracefully between perfectly manicured ring and middle fingers.

                She picks John up in front of the school; he’s leaning up against the wall making faces at anyone who looks his way sending them into the school in a hurry when she arrives. He steals her smoke before she even manages to pull away from the curb.

“What’s the plan, Queenie?” he smirks and sticks the cigarette back between her glossed lips with a look in his dark eyes. Claire thinks it has to do with her smoking, how she never would’ve done it if John hadn’t offered her his pack. She thinks about it a little more and the word corruption comes to mind; he likes corrupting her because it’ll piss her parents off and there isn’t anything John Bender likes more than pissing people off, especially people with totalitarian complexes.

“Movie? Pizza?”

“You’re paying.” he takes the cigarette back and keeps it.

Claire’s eyes widen in horrified shock. “Why would _I_ pay?”

John laughs the way Claire’s dad does when her mom says something stupid and they’re about to get into a huge fight over something even more stupid. “My dad stole my last twenty; I’m back to being dead broke.”

“Whatever.” Claire huffs.

“ _Whatever_ ,” John mocks in a whiny voice, “Is that your catchphrase?”

“Shut up!”

“That one too. You’re like one of those dolls with the strings on their backs that you pull and they say the same shit just in a different order.” Claire stays quiet and flips up her middle finger causing John to smile and kiss her cheek.

“You’re an asshole,” she says when he pulls back.

John ignores her, like always. “Isn’t the movie you wanted to see, the one about vampires, what’s it called again?” he snaps his fingers trying to grasp the name.

“ _Fright Night_ ,” Claire says.

“Right, _Fright Night_. I know someone who’s working today; they’ll get us in for free.” Claire holds her hand out, palm up, and John places a cigarette in it then lights it after she sticks it between her lips. Claire kind of wants this to last, skipping school with John Bender to see horror movies and share smokes, that is. She figures she’s got at least another month or two.


End file.
